Let Me Make You Better
by LawlietLover8
Summary: Kiba/Sasu Kiba has quite the jealous streak, but him worried over his love is twice as scary! Can he make Sasuke feel better? WARNING! Yaoi! Don't like - Don't read. But please no judging, if you don't like! Ooh! Forget the disclaimer! I don't own Naruto


DIIIIINNNG!!! Sasuke groaned, as his alarm clock went off. The arm around his naked waist squeezed him, as the owner whined. Sasuke smiled to himself, as he twisted his body around to face the one who was spooning him - None other than Inuzuka Kiba.

The raven-haired Uchiha had been dating the wild Inuzuka for over eight months now, ever since Kiba had confessed his love for Sasuke. Since then the two had been keeping their love for one another a secret, upon Sasuke's request. Frankly, Kiba would rather announce to the world (especially the Uchiha's obsessed fangirls), that Sasuke's ass was his, but Sasuke preferred to keep their relationship to themselves.

"Just turn the damn thing off", Kiba grumbled, as he nuzzled his nose in his lover's neck.

Sasuke sighed in pleasure at Kiba's actions, as he lifted a hand to Kiba's face, to caress his cheek lightly. "I can't. I'll be late meeting my team", he said, softly. Sasuke always surprised himself at how soft and cuddly he could be with Kiba, when he was cold and thoughtless with the rest of the world.

"Who cares", Kiba whined, like a puppy, "The pervert will be late and the baka will be all over you again"

Sasuke laughed at the Inuzuka's jealous tone upon mentioning the baka, a.k.a. Uzumaki Naruto. "Jealous, are we?", Sasuke asked, smirking. Kiba peeked his eyes open, to glare half-heartedly at his lover, before closing his eyes again, to nuzzle into Sasuke's neck more, grumbling to himself. "As long as the baka keeps his hands to himself", grumbled Kiba.

"You know you're the only one for me", Sasuke said, alluringly.

He smirked at Kiba, as he snuck his hand underneath their cover to teasingly run down Kiba's chest. Kiba smirked, as he opened his eyes, purring softly. You sure you wanna do that? You'll be even later", Kiba said, challengingly.

Sasuke snorted, as he jumped up, out of bed and turned off the annoying alarm. "Please, I'm not going to be lat for anything", he said. Sasuke dressed in black Jounin pants, and a black t-shirt with the trademark Uchiha fan on the back.

Kiba whined on the bed, as he sat up, the thick blanket covering his naked lower half, while showing off his lean, muscular chest. "Stay home", Kiba whined, looking very much like a kicked puppy. Sasuke, who had become very used to the look, smirked at his cute boyfriend, while crossing his arms.

"You're just as much a baka as Naruto, if you think that look is going to work on me", Sasuke said, amused.

"Sasu-Chaaan!", Kiba whined, as he stood up, letting the blanket fall of him. Kiba jumped in front of Sasuke, in all of his naked glory. Sasuke blushed at his boyfriend's nakedness even if he had seen it countless times, as he looked away, scowling. "I have to meet my team. Stop being annoying", he said, fading into his usual monotone, emo self.

Kiba growled and crossed his arms, pouting at his lover, "Fine. Go. But tonight your ass is mine"

Sasuke blushed further, forcing his slight arousal to calm down. Kiba's possessiveness and blunt, wild ways never ceased to turn him on. Once he had succeeded, he smiled his rare smile at Kiba, and kissed him, before hurrying out of his and Kiba's apartment. A simple kiss with Kiba could easily turn into Kiba fucking him against the wall.

* * *

When Sasuke reached the bridge where his team met, he leaned against the railing, staring down, sullenly, at the river. If his team didn't have a mission today, he would have loved to stay home under the sheets with Kiba. In fact, if he never had to leave his love, then he would probably break into a song and a dance. So basically his dreams were pointless, because the day his life became a musical, was day he killed himself.

"Hey, Teme!", Naruto said, cheerfully.

Sasuke ripped out of his thoughts by his best friend, turned just as the energetic blond stopped in front of him, smiling from ear to ear. "Dobe", Sasuke said, smirking at his friend.

"Hey! Don't call me dobe, Teme!", Naruto said, angrily and loudly - seeing as it _was_ Naruto.

"Oh, shut up, Naruto!", Sakura said, impatiently, as she ran up to her team.

Sakura put her hands behind her back, as she smiled, shyly at Sasuke, blushing. "Hi, Sasuke. How are you?", she asked him.

"Hn", Sasuke muttered, promptly, ignoring Sakura, as he looked at the blonde baka who was staring at him, with his impossibly wide smile, and mischievous eyes. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Naruto, in question.

Naruto giggled and put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, leaning close to him - too close rather, Sasuke feeling glad that Kiba wasn't here, or Naruto would be fox meat.

"Nothin'", Naruto half-sang, mischievously.

Sasuke glared a hole into Naruto's brain, or wished he could, as he sighed, impatiently, "_Out_ with it, _dobe_"

"_Well_, you see, I was walking home with Neji and Hinata last night, when we _happened_ to see a certain Uchiha pressed up against the side of a building, being kissed by some guy", Naruto said, smirking at Sasuke.

"You mean _Itachi's_ in town!", Sakura said, gasping.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at how clueless she was. Even after all of the years, she was still one of his most loyal fangirls. Of course she would take 'a certain Uchiha' and turn it into Itachi, rather than face the possibility of her 'beloved Sasuke' being with someone other than her.

"_No_", Naruto half-sang again, giggling, amused.

Sakura gasped, her eyes wide, at her 'beloved'. "Tell me he's lying, Sasu-Kun!", she pleaded.

"Happy that I can't", Sasuke mumbled, rolling his eyes at her antics.

Sakura burst into tears, and yelled, "How could you, Sasuke!?", before running away.

Sasuke sighed mentally at the drama, as Naruto nudged him in the side, his arm still wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders. "So, teme, who's the unlucky guy", Naruto asked, still smiling mischievously, as if nothing had happened with Sakura.

"Like I'm gonna tell a _baka_ like you", Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Oh, come on, teme! I told you when I got with Neji!, Naruto whined.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, for the millionth time that day. Only Kiba sounded and looked cute while whining. Anyone else who whined, like the dobe, just sounded annoying - like nails on a chalkboard. "I never _asked_ you about Neji, you just told me, and I'm not telling", Sasuke said.

"Telling about what?", a lazy, amused voice asked.

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked over, their eyes falling upon Kakashi, who leaned the railing on the other side of the bridge, his face hidden behind his favorite copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

"_Nothing_", Sasuke said, hurriedly, before the dobe could speak.

"Why are you here so early, Sensei?", Naruto asked, amazed.

"What do you mean, Naruto?", Kakashi asked, raising his visible eyebrow, "I'm always here early"

Sasuke and Naruto sweat-dropped anime style, before Naruto jumped to. "Liar!", he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"Whatever you say, Naruto. Now, where's Sakura-Chan?", Kakashi asked, lazily, as he closed his book, and pocketed it.

"The teme drove her away, crying, because he has a _secret_", Naruto said, smirking at his friend.

"_Shut_ up, dobe", Sasuke said, threateningly, as he pushed Naruto off him.

Kakashi blinked at his students, before smiling beneath his mask. "Well, we'll just have to do the mission without her", Kakashi said, as he walked off. Sasuke glared at Naruto, as the two of them followed the older man.

* * *

Sasuke growled to himself, as he was carried piggyback style on Naruto's back. The mission had been a success, but only at the expense of Sasuke's ankle, which was now painfully sprained.

"You should be more careful, teme", Naruto said.

"_Shut up, dobe_", Sasuke growled, angrily, glaring death at Naruto. Sasuke had officially declared his sprained ankle Naruto's fault.

"Geez, you don't have to be so evil, teme. I was just trying to help", Naruto said, innocently.

"_One more word and I'll choke you_", Sasuke growled.

Naruto grumbled, as he continued to carry Sasuke through the village. Kakashi had already abandoned them to give their mission report to the Hokage. It was beginning to get dark, the sun setting, seeing as it was getting late. "I'm _starving_! Let's get some ramen, teme", Naruto said, suddenly cheerful.

"If you take me to Ichiraku's, I'll _burn_ it down", Sasuke threatened.

Naruto gasped, as he dropped Sasuke, sending the Uchiha to the ground, with a yelp and a thud. Naruto spun around to point accusingly down at Sasuke, glaring at him. "That isn't funny, teme", he yelled.

Sasuke leaned back on his elbows, glaring up at Naruto, viciously. "It wasn't _meant_ to be funny, dobe", he said, smirking.

Naruto growled, before quickly sitting on Sasuke's stomach, while pinning his arms to his side. "You take that back!", Naruto demanded.

"Sure, dobe, as soon as you get the hell off me!", Sasuke yelled at him.

Naruto's anger vanished immediately, replaced with a smirk. "Oh, you want me to get off of you? I bet you wouldn't tell your mystery _lover_ that", he taunted.

Sasuke glared darker, growling, "Naruto", before the two were interrupted.

"What are you two doing?", a calm voice asked.

Both boys looked up, finding Neji, Shino and Kiba towering over them. Sasuke's eyes grew wide, when they fell upon Kiba, who looked a second away from tearing Naruto apart, and Neji, who seemed to be in the same position with Sasuke, although at least he looked calmer.

Naruto quickly jumped up to his feet, while Sasuke merely sat up, knowing he wouldn't be able to stand up on his own.

"Sorry, Neji-Kun. The teme was being a teme and threatening to burn down Ichiraku's. I had to make him pay!", Naruto said, pleading his case.

Neji calmed at Naruto's words, and offered the blonde boy a small smile, as he stepped towards him. "I understand, koi", Neji said, taking Naruto's hand in his.

Sasuke, who's eyes were locked on Kiba, were soon captured by Kiba's dark brown eyes, as he looked down at Sasuked. Kiba's eyes sought forgiveness. Sasuke smiled and nodded up at him. Before the others could see, Sasuke erased his smile, and scowled fake anger at Kiba, "Inuzuka"

"Uchiha", Kiba said, faking the same anger.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-San?", Shino asked, quietly.

Everyone turned to look at the silent boy, before looking down at Sasuke, who scoffed and crossed his arms, avoiding Kiba's eyes. "I'm fine", he mumbled.

Naruto snorted, as he ruffled Sasuke's hair, the raven quickly slapping away Naruto's hands. Kiba glared at Naruto, before looking down at Sasuke sternly. "_Uchiha_", Kiba growled, reminding Sasuke how much like a dog he could sound, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine. But he ignored them as he looked up into Kiba's eyes, which promised punishment should he lie.

"It's just my ankle", Sasuke grumbled, belittling his wound.

Kiba growled louder, glaring at Naruto, scaring Sasuke. Jealous Kiba promised death to whoever touch, let alone look at his love, but Kiba, worried voer Sasuke's welfare, threatened a massacre. Naruto yelped and hid behind Neji, peeking a little over his shoulder, as Neji flared back at Kiba. "I'm sure Sasuke's injury is not his fault", Neji reasoned.

Kiba growled and Shino had to quickly hold Kiba back before he accomplished what his eyes promised. "What's wrong, Kiba?", Shino asked, curiously, "You've never been so concerned over Sasuke-San before"

Kiba didn't pause his growling, as Sasuke tried to stand up and stop his love, but failed, as his weight fell on his ankle. Sasuke cried out, and nearly fell back down, when Kiba flew forward, capturing him. Sasuke allowed a small whine to heard to Kiba, who smiled and lifted the boy up in his arms, cradling him, bridal-style. Sasuke rested his head on Kiba's shoulder, as he looked over at the others. Neji and Shino looked curious, yet clueless to the situation, while Naruto was smirking at Sasuke, who glared back at him.

"So, Kiba, where were you last night?", Naruto asked.

Sasuke glared harder at Naruto, while Kiba stuttered, "O - Oh, I just went on a date"

"_Ooh!_ With _who_?", Naruto asked, wickedly.

Kiba blushed, his arms tightening their hold on Sasuke, before he scowled at the blond. "None of you business", he growled out.

"Whatever", Naruto said, unconvinced, as he still smirked at the two.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before elbowing Kiba, "I'm tired, Inuzuka. Take me home"

Kiba looked down at Sasuke, his face gentle, before he scowled, "Whatever". Kiba carried Sasuke away, running over the rooftops of Konoha, before reaching their apartment. Once inside, Kiba set Sasuke safely down on their bed, before kneeling down in front of him, and taking Sasuke's foot in his hands, examining it. He poked Sasuke in a sore place, making him cry out and slap Kiba's hands away, so he could his foot back.

Kiba's face became gentle, as he stood up, and placed a knee on one side of the raven's legs, leaning down as he pecked his lover on the lips. "Sorry", Kiba whispered, as he leaned his forehead against Sasuke's, "Let me make you better".

Sasuke broke out into a large grin, Kiba smirking back at him, before he pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss. Their tongue's battled viciously, as Kiba set his other knee on the other side of Sasuke's legs, before pushing Sasuke back to lay on the bed, with Kiba hovering over him, on his knee's. Kiba grabbed Sasuke's hands, and pinned them over Sasuke's head, while taking control of their battle. They always fought passionately, before Sasuke would happily submit himself to Kiba, completely.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss, as Kiba let of one of his lovers hands, to slip his hand underneath Sasuke's shirt, caressing Sasuke's lean, yet slim, feminine-like chest. His hands found a nipple, caressing and pinching it.

"Kiba", Sasuke gasped, breaking away from the kiss.

Kiba growled possessively, as he nuzzled Sasuke's neck, inhaling the boy's intoxicating scent, before he licked a trail to Sasuke's curse mark, which Kiba knew was one of his most sensitive places. He sucked on the curse mark, eliciting the most delectable moans and whimpers, that Kiba was addicted to.

Sasuke whimpered at the pleasure, his mind foggy, his breath ragged and his eyes glazed over, in lust. "_Kiba!"_, he cried out, when Kiba bit the curse mark, before licking and sucking it, in apology, drowning Sasuke again in pleasure. Kiba suddenly grinded his hips down into Sasuke's, causing his loudest moan yet, as he clutched at Kiba's shoulder with his free hand. He grinded up against Kiba, the two of them rocking back and forth against each other, lost in the pleasure, while Kiba panted against his neck.

Kiba growled, as he pulled back a little to tear off Sasuke's clothes, throwing them away to be forgotten. Sasuke quickly helped Kiba take off his own shirt, before Kiba pushed him back down, wrapping his hand around Sasuke's cock, pumping it slowly. Sasuke whined at the slow pace, as Kiba chuckled, huskily at him, "Patience, my bitch"

Sasuke glared at Kiba, which wasn't threatening in the least, only giving off a look that made Kiba harder in his pants. Kiba appeased his precious little uke, by holding up three fingers to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke rolled his eyes, as he took the fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, efficiently wetting them.

Kiba groaned at his lover's actions, before he quickly grabbed them out of Sasuke's mouth. He kissed Sasuke, before creating a trail of kisses down to the raven's arousal. He grabbed Sasuke's cock at the shaft and licked the tip, eliciting a his from Sasuke. Kiba dragged his free hand down to the cleft of Sasuke's ass, gently parting the cheeks, as he inserted one finger in his hole.

Sasuke whimpered in pleasure at the familiar ritual, and in pain at how one finger was pathetic in contrast to Kiba's cock. Kiba promptly slid a second finger in, as he thoroughly stretching his lover, scissoring the two fingers throughout Sasuke's tight hole, searching ruthlessly for his prostrate. Kiba was about to put a third finger in, when Sasuke whined, grabbing Kiba's head by his hair, dragging him up from Sasuke's cock.

"Fuck me", Sasuke said, breathlessly, his voice husky from lust, his eyes begging Kiba.

Kiba whined at the look, his own cock screaming for release within the raven's hot, _tight_ hole. He groaned, as he quickly took his fingers out of Sasuke's hole, and shed the rest of his clothes. Kiba aligned his and Sasuke's hips, placing his cock at the raven's hole, while Sasuke wrapped his legs around Kiba's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kiba pulled Sasuke into a breathless kiss, before plunging deep into Sasuke.

Sasuke screamed in pleasure and pain, digging his nails into the back of Kiba's neck. Kiba growled, before purring, as he took a moment to rest, allowing Sasuke time to adjust. "Mmm… So tight… Sasu-Kun", Kiba panted. Sasuke whimpered in reply, only able to concentrate on the searing pleasure and pain that was being award to him, via Kiba's cock. Nothing could ever feel more intense or more pleasurable than this, and the Uchiha was certain Kiba would be the only one to ever make him feel this way.

"Sasu", Kiba whined, as he began to suck on Sasuke's curse mark, again.

"Move", Sasuke ordered, as he cracked his eyes open, to look at his lover. He wasn't even sure when he had closed them. Kiba cracked a smirk, thanking whatever god that was listening, that Sasuke had given him permission (Even if whatever god that was listening was pervert). Kiba pulled nearly all of the way out of Sasuke, before snapping his hips forward, burying himself back in the heat. Sasuke moated at the action, pleasure dominating over the pain, as he began moving in unison with Kiba.

The two of them set a good pace, back and forth, in and out. Kiba used every thrust into Sasuke, in effort to find that special spot that never failed to make his lover scream. Kiba thrust forward one time, when Sasuke reacted violently, throwing his head back, screwing his eyes shut, as he clawed the back of Kiba's neck, screaming. Once the pleasure had ebbed away some, Sasuke moaned, rubbing his cheek against his lover's cheek. "_Kiba_ - unnnnh… Again", he pleaded.

Kiba smirked, always enjoying it when Sasuke became needy and begging. He lifted his head from Sasuke's neck, to look down at his flushed lover. "What was that?", Kiba asked, huskily. Sasuke moaned at the sound of his voice, and pushed his hips upwards, trying to tell his lover what he wanted. Instead, Kiba smirked sadistically, and stilled his hips, causing Sasuke to whimper and nearly cry.

"_Kiiiba_", whined Sasuke.

"What do you want, love?", Kiba whispered into his ear, giving it a small lick.

"_You"_, Sasuke whined, as Kiba teasingly ran a finger down his cock, "_Please"_

"Please, what? I can't do anything if you don't tell me, love", Kiba taunted him.

Sasuke growled, finally having enough of his sadistic boyfriend. He dug his nails into Kiba's scalp and dragged Kiba up, until his lips just barely hovered over his own, as he glared violence at Kiba. "If you don't fuck me _now_, you'll be sleeping on the fucking couch for a _month_", he threatened.

Kiba's eye's grew alarmingly wide, as he gulped. Kiba quickly recovered from the shock, as he pulled his cock out of Sasuke, and slammed into him, making both moan at the rough action. This time Kiba set about completely pleasing his lover, as well as himself. It may be fun to tease his lover and make him beg, but Sasuke was just as sadistic, and a month of no sex sounded like pure hell.

Kiba expertly pounded into Sasuke's prostrate, as Sasuke clawed Kiba's shoulders, digging his heels into Kiba's back. "Unnnnh… _Kiba_… Close", Sasuke moaned. Kiba nodded, barely able to speak, as he was quickly losing control, close himself. He whined, and nuzzled his nose into Sasuke's neck. With another thrust, Sasuke lost it. Hot pleasure washed over Sasuke, hitting him in waves, as he threw his head back, screaming Kiba's name. Kiba moaned, as Sasuke's muscles clenched impossibly tight around Kiba, and he came deep inside Sasuke, stifling his own moan of completion, by biting Sasuke's neck.

Once both of them came down from high, Kiba pulled out of Sasuke, his fluids running everywhere, as he laid down next to Sasuke, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke stared lifelessly up at the ceiling, as Kiba turned on his side and nuzzled his nose into Kiba's neck, cuddling against his lover. Sasuke smiled lazily, as he nuzzled his cheek against Kiba's, and lifted his arm to caress Kiba's brown mop of hair.

After a few minutes of extremely comfortable and lazy silence, Kiba lifted his head, to look down at Sasuke, who was falling asleep. "So… did I make you better?", Kiba asked, with a cocky smirk.

"Mmm", Sasuke muttered, to sleepy to say anything.

Kiba chuckled, as he turned on his back, and pulled Sasuke on his stomach, so their legs were entwined, and Sasuke's head was on Kiba's chest. Kiba smiled at his lover, and brushed his long raven bangs out of his face, before wrapping his arms around the boy's slim figure and sighing. Sasuke half-asleep, smiled, as he nuzzled Kiba's chest, sighing himself. God, life was good.

* * *

The next day Sasuke walked to the bridge, a dull pain in his ass, but not really caring, since the pain was definitely worth it. At the bridge, Sasuke groaned mentally, upon seeing Naruto already there with Sakura. Sakura sat on the bridge, her eyes red and puffy, looking about ready to throw herself off that very bridge. When Sasuke passed her, she quickly looked away, probably crying. Sasuke didn't care, as he went over to lean on the railing on the bridge, as he looked painstakingly over at Naruto, who was smirking at him. Sasuke groaned again, this time audibly, as Naruto chuckled and walked over to him, putting his arm around Sasuke's shoulders again. "So, teme. Did Kiba make you _feel_ better?", Naruto asked, sounding too much like Jiraiya. Sasuke glared at Naruto, trying to make Naruto understand to drop the subject before the number one knuckle headed ninja, became the missing ninja, but he just wouldn't understand. That's when Sasuke came up with a nice little idea. Naruto may not have been scared of him, but he was certainly scared of someone else.

"You know, dobe, Kiba is a really jealous person, especially when you come into the topic. So I suggest you take your arm off of me and leave me alone, or he'll you to shreds and feed you to Akamaru", Sasuke threatened, darkly.

Naruto yelped, his eyes wide. He jumped to the other side of the bridge, in fear, as Sasuke smirked, sadistically. It was really nice to have a scary, jealous boyfriend sometimes - especially one that kind you all better.


End file.
